Locomotives (Railroad Tycoon II)
In the game Railroad Tycoon II, locomotives (often referred to as engines) are a mobile entity that form the power that is required to move different types of cargo around the map towards their destination. In total, there are 66 locomotives available in the game, using three different fuel types: Steam, Diesel and Electric. Each locomotive possesses different attributes relating to speed, acceleration, reliability, as well as cost among others. As the game progresses, more and more locomotives will periodically unlock, and will serve a different purpose as the player expands their railroad. Locomotive Purchase In order to purchase a locomotive, a company must be created, and two stations (no connection necessarily required), and a positive company bank balance. A locomotive purchase window will appear, and there will be a list of locomotives currently available for purchase on the left, and more detailed attributes on the right, including a top speed matrix, which shows a certain locomotive’s performance on various grades with various numbers of cars. Since car weight varies, you can change the assumed weight per car, to see how the engine does pulling something heavy (such as coal), as against something light (such as passengers). Once a locomotive is selected and purchased, the building cost of the locomotive is deducted from company cash, and a new window called the Train Detail window appears, where the locomotive's route can be chosen by selecting the stations on a Regional Map. The locomotive will by default be told to start at the first station on the route list, but this can be changed by switching the Next station marker. Once the exit button has been pressed, the locomotive will appear at whichever station that was marked. The Train Detail Screen is also where the player can select the cargo that is to be picked up at each station, select unloading and loading instructions, setting the throttle, as well as viewing the oil, sand and water gauges. Locomotive Expenses When an engine is in service, it has to pay for annual maintenace as well as for fuel. Early locomotives in the 1800's have fairly low costs, and are easy to turn a profit on. Meanwhile, most of the locomotives in the late-game are very expensive, and require a great deal of management in order generate a large profit. Annual Maintenance The Annual Maintenance cost is a flat amount that is specific to each locomotive, and this is the amount deducted per year regardless of if the locomotive is in motion. For example, the Class 55 Deltic has a Maintenance of $15,000 it's first year in service, even if it stays completely stationary. Each year, the annual maintenance for a locomotive slowly increases along with the Engine Age, so in the second year, the Class 55 Deltic has a annual maintenence of $16,215. For every locomotive, it works out so that by the time a locomotive is 20 years old, you are paying roughly 3 times the annual maintenance than if it was brand new. The player at this stage may want to consider replacing the locomotive. Annual Maintenance also significantly increases if a locomotive has no oil left, which is part of the reason why roundhouses are so necessary, especially in the late game when maintenance costs are very high for all locomotives. Fuel Costs Fuel Costs is a variable amount that is paid, based upon the distance that a locomotive travels, as well as a hidden multiplier that is specific to each locomotive (some locos are more fuel-efficient than others). The amount that is listed on the train purchase screen, is only an estimate based on how far it reckons that the specific locomotive will travel each year. Therefore, the actual fuel cost could be higher or lower depending on how many cells the locomotive travels upon. Similarly to maintenance costs, most of the early locomotives are slow and cheap, so aren't very hard to handle, but by 1950, the fuel costs can get out of control, and it is for that reason that electrification becomes a great option, as electric engines are much cheaper in regards to fuel costs. Locomotive Specifications Hidden Specifications